Life Together
by guardgurlXOXO
Summary: So this is pretty much an Ephramy and their lives together at age 20...but wait? Is Amy pregnant? Also, 4 the purpose of my story, Bright and Hannah r back 2gether and living 2gether. CHAPTER 11 IS UP! REVIEW IF U WANT CHAPTER 12!
1. Welcome Home

Chapter One

_Welcome home_

"Welcome home Mrs. Brown," Ephram said with his arm around his wife's shoulder, standing in the doorway of their new apartment.

Amy smiled at him, "Welcome home, Mr. Brown." Ephram couldn't stop smiling. Two days ago, he got married to the most beautiful girl in the world, and today they were moving into their new apartment. "Oh, Ephram, this place is so beautiful," Amy said, looking around at their new home.

Ephram took his eyes off of Amy and looked around at their new home. It _was _beautiful. Well, through his eyes, anyway. It was a normal, two bedroom apartment with two bathrooms, a kitchen, and a sitting room/family room. But it was nice. Amy's mother, Rose, had helped Amy pick out furniture and everything else, and Ephram's dad helped them with the money. Ephram promised to pay his father back, but his dad said it was a wedding present...along with some other loans his dad and Amy's parents made them. Amy and Ephram were, after all, still in college. _Who cares? _Ephram thought _I wouldn't want it any other way. _Amy was looking around the newly furnished apartment.

"Oh Ephram, look!" Amy said, "I didn't see this before!" Ephram walked over to where Amy was standing, "Ephram, look, there's a bird bath on the balcony," Amy said excitedly, "Isn't that just great?!"

Ephram laughed, he loved how something as small as a bird bath could make Amy's day. He grabbed her wrist, spun her around to face him and pulled her closer, "Do you know how much I love you?" Ephram said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Amy smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "As much as I love the bird bath?" she guessed.

Ephram laughed and said, "More than that."

Amy looked at him with a look of sarcastic surprise, "Wow, you must love me a lot," she said.

Ephram smiled and said, "You bet." Amy smiled back at him and brought her lips to his. Even now, Ephram wanted the world to stop when Amy kissed him. He felt that way the first time that he kissed her, and every time after. He closed his eyes and felt her whole body lean into his as she deepened the kiss. When they finally broke apart, her eyes were shining bright and she smiled at him. He just wanted to stare at her all day. She was so beautiful.

"I love you, Ephram," Amy said.

"I love you, too," Ephram said. They just stood there, looking at eachother, Ephram feeling Amy's body against his, Amy feeling Ephram's arms wrapped around her. It was most definitely a Kodak moment. Then, of course, the moment was ruined.

They heard the door slam against the wall and, startled, they broke their gaze and looked at the front door.

"Get a room, you two," Bright said, who had just made quite an entrance.

Ephram laughed and said, "Well, seeing as this is our house, we thought we'd be safe."

"Yeah, well then you shouldn't have left the door wide open," Bright said.

Amy and Ephram let go of each other and faced Bright, "Well, we were putting on a show for our new neighbors," Amy said with a smile. With every word she said, Ephram just wanted to grab her and kiss her. God, he was hopelessly in love with her.

"Bright! Why did you start running when we got out of the car?" a breathless Hannah said stumbling through the doorway.

"Hannah!" Amy said running over to her best friend and hugging her.

"Amy! Hi! Oh my God, your apartment is so great!" Hannah said.

Amy and Ephram beamed, "Oh I know, isn't it?" Amy said.

Bright walked over to Ephram and smacked him on the back, "Sweet digs, man! So, where did you put the pinball machine?" Bright said looking around. Ephram laughed and pointed to Bright's wedding present for Ephram and Amy.

"Amy, where is your room?" Hannah asked her. Amy led Hannah to her and Ephram's room and Ephram heard excited squealing coming from inside the room. He laughed to himself at how much of a teenager Amy was and how much of one she would always be. True, they were young, 20 years old, but that was always going to be a part of Amy's personality.

"Ugh, Ephram, come on, don't be all googly-eyed about Amy around me," Bright moaned. Ephram laughed at his friend, who was playing pinball. No matter how old Bright got, he would always be the same Bright.  
"Bright, we have to go, you'll be late for work," Hannah said.

"Right, catch you later," Bright said to Ephram, "Bye little sis, I mean, Mrs. Brown," Bright said with a smirk.

"Good bye Bright. Bye Hannah," Ephram and Amy said. When they left, Amy turned around and ran into Ephram's arms, nearly toppling him over, "Whoa," Ephram said, half laughing, trying to regain his balance.

Amy smiled at him and kissed him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "You know what I love?" Amy said after she kissed him.

"Huh?" Ephram said with his arms wrapped around her waist again.

"I love it when people call me Mrs. Brown," she said with light in her eyes.

Ephram smiled. He loved it too, "So do I."

Amy let go of him and looked at the clock, "Shoot. Ephram, I have class in an hour," Amy said frowning, "I have to take a shower and get my books. What time is your class?" she asked him.

"Uh...9:00. Yeah, mine's in an hour too," Ephram said. Amy smiled, kissed him, and then went to take her shower. Ephram watched her go and couldn't help smiling. God, he loved her so much. He still couldn't believe that she was his wife. He had loved her since he first laid eyes on her. Now she loved him too. Ephram smiled wider, _Could life get any better? _he thought to himself. Then, he remembered he had class, and decided that now would be a good time to finish the last paragraph of his paper.

"Amy! Come on!" Ephram said from the front door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Ephram heard Amy's voice say. A minute later, Amy came jogging out of the bathroom, pulling her blonde hair into a ponytail.

"Finally," Ephram said. Amy kissed him and then ran out of the door.

"Okay, my classes end at around eleven, and then I don't have any until one," Amy said.

Ephram smiled, "Perfect," he said, "We'll go out to luch at 11:30."

Amy smiled and kissed him. When they broke apart, she said, "I love you."

Ephram smiled, "I love you, too." Amy kissed him again, then turned around and went to class. Ephram left to go to class too, and started thinking of where they should go for lunch.

"Amy Abbott," Amy's teacher, Mrs. Tomsen said.

"Uh, actually, it's Mrs. Brown now, remember?" Amy said with a smile. Her teacher nodded and said, "Yes, well, congradulations, again, but even though you're married, you still need to turn in your essay," Mrs. Tomsen said.

"Yes, right, I have it right here," Amy said. On the top right corner, Amy had printed her name; Amy Brown. _Amy Brown _Amy thought, a smile creeping across her face. _I like it. _Amy went back to her seat and began to think of places where Ephram and her should go for lunch.


	2. An Answer in Blue

Ok, first of all, thank all of you sooooooooooooooooo much for the reviews! I was so happy that ppl actually read my story (lol). Ok, pink highlighter, lol on ur comment. I no it was kinda slow, but this chapter is better (i hope!) i actually have written up to chapter 10...but i'm posting them slowly to see if i get reviews. thanks sooooooo much to all who reviewed! chapter two!

**Chapter 2 **

_**An Answer in Blue**_

Ephram looked at the clock, it was 10:45. He and Amy were getting ready to go to bed and Amy was in the bathroom, probably just getting out of her shower. Ephram took off his wedding ring and put it on the dresser next to where Amy put hers and her engagement ring. Ephram smiled to himself, remembering the day he proposed to Amy...

Flash back

_"Ephram, why are we at the carnival?" Amy asked, because when Ephram said that it was a special date, she didn't think that he'd bring her to the carnival. _

_Ephram just smiled and said, "What, you don't like carnivals?"_

_"No, it's just...it's just...never mind," Amy said. _

_Ephram kissed her and said, "Wanna ride on the ferris wheel?"_

_Amy smiled, "Always," she said._

_When they had gotten to the top, the ferris wheel suddenly came to a stop. "Bring back any memories?" Ephram said._

_"Yes," Amy said, "Our favorite place." Ephram looked out at the city of Everwood; you could see all of Everwood from here. Amy rested her head on Ephram's shoulder and then Ephram turned to her, "Amy, do you love me?" he asked. _

_Amy lifted up her head and smiled, "More than anyone or anything," she said._

_When she said that, Ephram knew it. He knew that he could do it now. He couldn't wait any longer. And this was the perfect place to do it._

_"Good, becuase I need to ask you something," Ephram said, kneeling down on the little ledge that the ferris wheel had for your feet._

_"What-oh. Oh, God," Amy said, her eyes growing wide._

_"Amy, I love you, and want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know that we're nineteen, but we'll be twenty soon, and I can't wait any longer," Ephram said. _

_"Oh, Ephram," Amy said softly._

_"Amy Abbott, will you marry me?" Ephram asked, presenting her with a ring._

_A smile quickly spread across Amy's face, "Yes, Ephram. Yes, I'll marry you," she said. _

_Ephram's heart pounded. He put the ring on Amy's finger, and then kissed her long and passionately. Then they laughed and hugged eachother hard. _

_"Oh my God, we're getting married!" Amy said excitedly. _

_Ephram smiled, "We can wait until we're twenty to get married. It's only a couple months off," Ephram said. _

_Amy nodded and said, "It'll take us that long to plan the wedding anyway." Ephram saw a light in her eyes that he'd never seen before. He knew that she wanted this just as bad as he did. He kissed her again and after they pulled apart, Ephram said, "Oh, crap, I almost forgot." He leaned over the edge of the ferris wheel, "Okay, we're done!" Ephram shouted. _

_"Did she say yes?" the guy operating the ferris wheel asked._

_"Yeah!" Ephram shouted._

_"Woo hoo!" the guy shouted, started to operate the ferris wheel again._

_Amy looked at Ephram in surprise, "How did he-"_

_"I paid him ten bucks to stop the ferris wheel when we were at the top so that I could propose to you," Ephram said._

_"Oh, Ephram, I love you so much," Amy said hugging him._

_Ephram was so happy, "I love you too, Amy. More than the view at the top of a ferris wheel..."_

Ephram smiled at the memory. That was the best day of his life next to his wedding day. "Hey, Ephram," came a voice from behind him.

Ephram turned around to find Amy standing in the doorway in her blue bath robe. Her hair was towel dried, but not completely dried yet. "Is that all you're wearing?" Ephram asked her.

Amy smiled mischeviously and walked over to him, "Why don't you find out?" she whispered in his ear.

_Okay, totally a cue _Ephram thought to himself. Ephram kissed her, and then all of the sudden whipped her around and pulled her down onto the bed with him. She squealed with surprise and wrapped her arms around him. He slid his his through te front of her robe and around to her back. He felt bare skin. He lifted his head up and smiled. She smiled.

"Might as well break in our new bed," Amy said. Ephram nodded and kissed her again, loving this moment so much, especially since now, they were married.

About, five minutes later, Aamy pulled away and yawned big and loud, "You tired?" Ephram said stroking her cheek with his finger. Amy nodded and said, "I'm sorry, I've just been really tired lately."

"Don't ever apologize to me for something like that. We're married now, remember?" Ephram reminded her.

"How could I ever forget," Amy said.

Ephram smiled and retrieved Amy's bathrobe from the floor next to the bed. She put it on her as Ephram got up to turn off the light. When he got back in bed and under the covers, Amy cuddled up next to him, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you," Amy said sleepily.

"Ditto," Ephram whispered. Amy buried her head closer into Ephram's side, and Ephram lightly rested his head on hers. She fell asleep within seconds, and Ephram closed his eyes too. Finally, he drifted off to sleep, with Amy softly sleeping in his arms.

"Amy Brown, are you alright?" Mrs. Tomsen asked Amy in school the next day, "You look pale."

Amy was feeling sick, "Uh...yeah...I just...I just need some water," Amy said hurriedly leaving the classroom. As soon as she got out of the classroom, she broke into a run to the bathroom. She ran in ran into one of the stalls, slamming the door open. She fell to her knees and threw up into the toilet. She flushed the toilet with her shaky hands and walked over to the sink. She rinsed out her mouth and then splashed water onto her face. She grabbed a couple of paper towels from the dispenser and wiped her face. _What's happening to me? _Amy thought worriedly. She felt tears well up into her eyes, and then she quickly blotted them away. _Ok, why am I crying about throwing up? _Amy thought. Amy was so confused. She had been feeling weird lately. Her stomach had been bothering her lately and she was sometimes very hungry. And all the emotional stuff? What was that? Amy was emotional but...come on. _And the thing with the bird bath, _Amy thought, _I wanted to cry when I saw that, I was so happy. I know Ephram thought I was just being me but..._ Amy stopped dead. Something caught her eye in the mirror. She slowly turned around.

On the wall was a tampon dispenser. Amy stared at it, _Tampons. Periods. The last time I had my period was... _Amy ran back into the stall and threw up again.

"Hannah," Amy said into the phone.

"Amy? Is that you?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah," Amy said in a small voice. She was outside of the school and was on the ground with her back leaning against the building.

"Amy, are you alright?" Hannah asked.

Amy wanted to cry, "Hannah, pleez come pick me up," she said.

"But, don't you have class?" Hannah asked.

That was true, she did. But Amy just ran out of the bathroom and out of the school. She couldn't go back in there. Not when she might be...

"Hannah, please," Amy said desperately.

"Okay, I'm on my way, Amy," Hannah said hanging up.

Amy couldn't remeber how long she was waiting for Hannah. Not very long, probably, but it seemed like forever.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Hannah said running up to her friend.

"Hannah, I'm late," Amy whispered.

"What do you mean? Amy, you're scaring me. What do you mean by late?" Hannah said.

"Hannah, my period. It's late," Amy said.

Hannah's eyes widened, "Oh, Amy, you don't think you could be..." Hannah couldn't finish. She couldn't say it. She waited for Amy.

"Oh, Hannah, I don't know!" Amy said throwing her arms up in the air. "I mean, I didn't even realize that I was late until now. I mean, I've been throwing up and getting all emotional and..." her voice trailed off.

"Oh God, Amy," Hannah said, "I mean, when was the last time you had your period?" Hannah asked.

Amy was ready for this one. She had already thought about it, "The last time was a couple weeks before you, me, Ephram and Bright went to that cabin for the weekend." she said.

Hannah's eyes widened, "That means that you would be pregnant for-"

"Four and a half weeks," Amy said, "And it probably was when we were at the cabin because after then, the only other time was on our wedding night and last night," Amy said.

"Amy, do you really think you could be?" Hannah asked her best friend.

"There's only one way to find out," Amy said.

"Okay, Amy, I'll be right here outside the stall," Hannah said.

"Okay," Amy said. Hannah hugged her tightly and then Amy went into the stall. She followed all the directions on the little box. She didn't know what to think, _Am I happy? Am I upset? I know that this could be a good thing, I mean Ephram and I are married but...God, I'm just so young. And I'm not even out of college yet! _Amy took a deep breathe and inserted the little slip into the meter. Amy waited, holding her breath, and then there was her answer, in a thin blue line...

hope u like it! pleez R&R and b truthful! thanx!


	3. Smoothies and Sunsets

ok, so first i would like to thank all who reviewed...again! im so happy that ppl actually READ my story! lol, well, im sorry that this chapter sorta rushes into things or watever, but its my story so HA. yeah, so just cut me some slack and make suggestions. thanx!

**Chapter 3**

_**Smoothies and Sunsets**_

"What are you thinking about right now?" Hannah asked Amy. It was ten minutes after Amy's pregnancy was confirmed (she had done the test three times just to make sure) and they were sitting on a park bench with smoothies.

Amy was staring at her smoothie, just moving her straw around in it, "I'm thinking about how to tell Ephram," Amy said truthfully.

Hannah nodded, "Yeah. When are you going to tell him?" Hannah asked.

"Today when we go out for lunch," Amy said with no expression in her voice, staring at her smoothie.

"Amy? Are you alright?" Hannah said sympathetically.

Amy finally looked up at her friend. Hannah looked worried about her, but seemed just as confused, surprised and scared as Amy was, "Honestly, I don't know," Amy said putting her smoothie down, "I mean, Ephram and I want kids. We've talked about it already. We want atleast three," Amy said. Hannah nodded. "But I'm just so..." Amy didn't finish.

"Scared?" Hannah asked, knowing what her friend was thinking.

Amy nodded, "I mean, we're both still in college, we don't have the best jobs, and, Hannah, I'm only twenty.Ephram's only twenty. We are so young, Hannah! And even though we're married, if I'm right about it being at the cabin, then that means I got pregnant-"

"Before you two were married," Hannah finished for her.

Amy nodded, "Well, atleast we were engaged, right?" Amy said hopefully.

Hannah smiled a little, "Yeah." They sat there in silence for about fifteen seconds, and then Hannah said, "Amy?"

"Yeah?" Amy answered.

"Are you happy?"

Amy smiled a little bit, "Yeah. Yeah, I-I am," Amy said, realizing that even though she was terrified, she was excited and happy.

Hannah smiled, "Amy, that's great. You know, this truly is very, very wonderful," Hannah said.

Amy smiled bigger now. She loved how Hannah always knew what to say, "Really?" Amy asked, her voice a little happier.

Hannah hugged her, "Absolutely." Amy hugged her a little tighter, and rested her head on Hannah's shoulder. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, _It's all okay, it's all okay, _Amy told herself. Amy opened her eyes, and then her and then Hannah let go of her and looked her in her eyes, "You okay?" Amy nodded and then Hannah said, "Well, I have class in fifteen minutes, and you should probably get back to class too."

"Okay," Amy said. They stood up and began to walk back to the car. Amy stopped, "Hey, Hannah?" she asked.

Hannah turned around, "What?" she asked.

"Do you really think this is wonderful?" Amy asked.

Hannah smiled her Hannah smile that never lied, "Of course I do. Now, let's go, Mrs. Brown, or you'll be late for class..."

* * *

Amy wasn't paying attention in class. How could she with her newfound information? All she could think about was the little blue line that had appeared all three times she took the test. Funny how her whole life was changed by a thin blue line. Amy kept glancing down at her stomach. It was so strange to think that there was another life growing inside her. She looked up at the clock on the wall; only fifteen minutes until The Lunch. That's what she was calling it now (well, in her head anyway). _The _Lunch. The most important lunch with Ephram. Ever. She was going crazy wondering and worrying about how he would react, _Will he be upset? Will he be scared? Will he not want the baby? What if he's angry with me? What if he ends up not loving me anymore and just staying with me for the baby? ...But what if he's happy? Oh, I hope he's happy. Please, God, let him be happy! _

"Amy Abbott," Amy's professor, Mr. Alvens, said.

Amy jerked upwards and out of her deep thinking, "Oh, um, yes?" Amy asked.

"Can you answer the question?" he said, more demanding her than asking her.

Amy cleared her throat, "Um, I, uh...sorry. I wasn't paying attention," Amy said finally.

"Why, am I boring you?" Mr. Alvens thought.

Amy was suddenly very angry, _Oh, you are messing with the wrong pregnant lady, _Amy thought, "No, I just have more important things on my mind," Amy said sounding like a brat. She didn't care.

"Oh really?" Mr. Alvens said, obviously annoyed.

"Yes," Amy snapped back.

"Well, what is so important that you are acting this way, Miss Abbott?" Mr. Alvens said, obviously angry with her.

_Well, let's see, I'm pregnant, twenty years old, and still in college, "_Actually, it's personal," Amy said back, "And by the way, it's Mrs. Brown now, remember?" Amy said.

Mr. Alvens's face was turning red he was so angry. Amy smirked. Finally, the bell rang. Amy quickly gathered her things and was the first to leave the classroom. Ephram and Amy had decided to meet each other at a cool new cafe that was right by the campus. Amy decided to walk. She needed the air. Surprisingly, the little face off with her teacher had made her feel better. Amy smiled, and continued walking, not knowing what to think about the fact that in about ten minutes, she would be telling Ephram the big news. Finally, she appeared in front of the cafe. She took a deep breath, _Well, here goes nothing, _she thought, as she walked into the cafe.

* * *

Amy wasn't surprised to see that Ephram was already there, seeing as his class ended earlier than hers. When Ephram saw her, he smiled his Ephram smile that she loved so much. That smile made her smile, too. He got up, walked over to her, and kissed her. Amy didn't want him to pull away. She knew that the next time that he kissed her, it would be completely different. When Ephram finally pulled away, he kept his hands on her face, "How was class today, Ames?" he asked her. 

Amy wanted to melt. He was so thoughtful. He cared about her so much..."Alright, I guess," Amy said. Ephram nodded, dropped his hands, and led her over to the table he had chosen.

"So, what's up?" Ephram asked her after they had sat down.

"Ephram, I need to tell you something," Amy said, avoiding the small talk.

Ephram stopped smiling and now he looked worried, "Amy, what's wrong?" he asked.

Amy was looking into his eyes. She loved him so much, "Before I tell you, will you please kiss me again," Amy said.

They both leaned across the small table and their lips met in the middle. She closed her eyes and took it all in, from the way he tasted, to how soft his lips were on hers, to the way he caressed her face with his hand and ran it through her hair. She put her hand on his cheek, not wanting him to ever pull away. But she knew the kiss had to end. She knew she had to tell him. She pulled away, and their hands were still on each other's faces. She was staring into his eyes, and saw that they were worried, but filled with love for her. She sat back down and so did he.

"Okay, Ephram, I need to tell you something very important. And you have to promise me right now to not say anything until I'm finished," Amy said.

"Amy-" Ephram said, obviously worried very, very much.

"Ephram, please," Amy said, not letting him finish. Ephram put his lips together and nodded. Then, Amy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _Here we go, _she thought to herself. Then she opened her eyes, looked at her husband, and told him everything. She started with the birdbath. Then she went onto the weird symptoms, the puking, and then the realization. She told him about how she took the test three times and everything thing else after that all up to her fighting with Mr. Alvens.

When she was done, she looked at Ephram. He had an expression on his face that Amy couldn't interpret...and that scared the hell out of her.

"Ephram?" Amy said nervously.

Ephram hadn't stopped staring at her the whole time. "You're pregnant," he said slowly.

Amy just nodded her head.

"You're three weeks pregnant," he said slowly again.

Amy nodded again, terrified of what was going to come next.

"Amy, this is scary and this is terrifying," Ephram said.

"I know," Amy said in a small voice.  
"We are so young, and I don't know what the hell we're going to do...but it's..." Ephram's voice trailed off.

Amy couldn't take it anymore, "It's what, Ephram?" she said desperately.

"It's..." A smile spread across his face, "Amy, this is amazing," he said.

Amy was taken aback. _Whoa, not what I was expecting, _Amy thought. She couldn't speak. She really didn't know what to say.

"Amy, it's great. It's wonderful. We're having a baby!" Ephram said loudly so that the whole cafe could hear him.

Amy smiled, "Yeah, I know," she said.

Ephram and Amy stood up, and Ephram held her wrists, "We're having a baby. Amy, we're having a baby!" Ephram shouted excitedly, his smile bigger than ever.

"Oh, Ephram, I know! I know!" Amy said, her smile as big as his. Amy practically jumped into his arms, and they hugged each other so tightly, laughing. The people in the cafe were clapping and cheering and yelling, "Congratulations."

Amy lifted her head up, still tightly in Ephram's arms, "Are you happy?" Amy asked.

Ephram's smile was so big, "Of course. I'm terrified and scared, but I am so happy."

And then they kissed. Amy was right, this kissing was not the same. It was so much better, so much happier, with both of them knowing that their lives together truly had started.

* * *

Amy was standing on their small balcony in her and Ephram's apartment. She was looking out, watching the sunset, just smiling. 

"Hey," came a voice from behind her. Ephram came to stand next to her and put his arm around her. Amy smiled and kissed him softly. She rested her head on his shoulder and looked out at the sunset again.

"Ephram..." she said softly.

"Yeah," Ephram said back.

"We need to figure out what we're going to do," Amy said.

"Shhh..." Ephram whispered, "We'll get to that, don't worry. But let's just not worry about it right now, okay? Why don't we...why don't we just enjoy this for today," Ephram said.

Amy loved him more than ever. She smiled, "Whatever you say, Dad."

Ephram smiled then kissed her. Then, Amy put both her hands on her stomach, knowing that her baby was in there. Ephram put his hand on Amy's stomach, too, and left his other arm wrapped around her. Amy was wrong. The thought that another life was growing inside her was not strange- it was beautiful. A mix of her and Ephram, tucked away, getting ready to come into the world. Yes, it truly was very beautiful. And with both her and Ephram's hands comforting their child, Amy whispered, "I love you, baby. Mommy loves you."

**Thank you for reading! sry if u thought it was 2 cheesey or whatever. it's my story so i'll do what i want. ha. pleez R&R! i need at least ONE review (good review) to get me to post the next chapter. I already have up to chapter 10 written and am working on 11. kk, thanx soooo much! (thanks to cathedrals 4 reviewing!)**


	4. Bright and the Parents

**well, heres chapter 4. finally, sry it took me so long to post it. well, thanx 4 all who reviewed. much appreciated! good and bad comments are accepted. also some advice would be much appreciated, too! thanx!**

**Disclaimer: i dont own Everwood or it's characters, and if i did own Everwood, it would not be canceled. **

****

**Chapter 4**

_Bright and the Parents_

Ephram was eating cereal on Saturday morning. It was the day after Amy's big news, and Amy was still asleep. _Poor thing, _Ephram thought,_ she must be exhausted._ Yesterday, Ephram was so overwhelmed by the information that he didn't know what to do. What to think. He knew that he was happy, but also the most scared he had been in his whole entire life. He and Amy were only twenty and in college and-

"Morning," Amy said, walking out of the bedroom.

Ephram turned around and smiled at her, "Sleep well?" he asked.

Amy smiled, "Yeah," she said sitting down on the chair across the table form him. "So... today," Amy said.

"Yeah. Today," Ephram said. He knew what she meant. They had to figure out what they were going to do.

They were silent for a couple seconds. "Does anybody else know except for Hannah?" Ephram finally asked.

Amy shook her head, "No. Well, she might have told Bright, but I doubt it," Amy said.

Ephram nodded, "Do you think we should tell him?" Ephram asked.

Amy thought about that for a few seconds, "Well," she started, "I guess should tell someone," she said, "And Hannah will go insane trying to keep it a secret, seeing that they're living together," Amy said.

Amy was right. After Ephram moved out of the apartment with Bright, Hannah moved in. "Okay, well, it's 10:30. Should we, um, call now?" Ephram asked.

Amy smiled and nodded, "Yeah. I'll call Hannah right now and invite them over. Maybe they can help us figure this out," Amy said. She stood up and headed over to the phone.

Ephram stayed in his chair and continued to eat his breakfast.

"Hannah? Hey, it's Amy," Ephram heard Amy say into the phone.

"Yes...yes, I'm fine. Yeah, um, Hannah? Uh, Ephram and I want you to tell Bright," Amy said.

Ephram stopped eating, _Hannah was telling Bright their news? _Ephram thought. Amy knew what he was thinking. She looked at him and mouthed, _I'll explain. _

"Yeah, yes. Thanks, Hannah. Oh, and, can you please come over? Yes...yes, you and Bright," Amy said. Amy waited for Hannah to stop talking until she said, "Thanks so much, Hannah, you're such a good friend," Amy said before hanging up with Hannah.

Amy turned and looked at Ephram, "Okay, I know what you're going to say..." Amy said.

Ephram nodded, "Okay..." he waited for her to reply.

"Ugh. Okay. Well, I think that it would be really hard to tell Bright. I mean, you never know how he's gonna react and honestly," Amy said, "I'm kind of exhausted from surprises right now, Ephram," Amy said.

Ephram nodded and gave her an understanding smile, "Yeah. So am I," he stood up, "Come 'ere, you," he said outstretching his arms to her. She smiled gratefully, and walked into his hug. She didn't wrap her arms around him, instead he held her and she just pulled her arms to her chest. Ephram felt her lean against him and breathe into him. He kissed the top of her head, and then she pulled away. Then, she got her breakfast and Ephram just sat on the couch and watched T.V., both of them just waiting for Bright and Hannah to arrive.

* * *

There was a loud knock at the door. "Uh oh, it's them," Amy said half jokingly, half meaning it. They just stood there, half wanting and half not wanting to open the door. There was another loud, impatient knock. Ephram smiled, "Yep, that's Bright. I'll get it, Amy." Ephram walked over to the door and put his hand on the door handle, _Well, here goes nothing _he thought. He opened the door and Bright practically burst in, with Hannah walking in behind him, "Jeez, guys, how long does it take to answer a door?" Bright said. 

Ephram smiled, "Hey, Bright," Ephram said.

Bright saw Ephram and, in all his Brightness, he said, "Dude! I heard you knocked up my sister!"

Hannah's jaw dropped, "Bright!" she said in a shocked voice, whacking him in the arm.

"Ow," Bright said, rubbing his shoulder, "I meant it as a _good _thing," Bright said.

Bright saying that made Ephram smile. At least _someone _was very calm about this.

"Hey, guys," Amy said from behind Ephram.

"Amy!" Bright said, walking over to Amy. "Congrats, little sis," he said, hugging her. Amy seemed surprised, but very relieved and relaxed into her older brother's hug, even though she had to stand on her toes to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Thanks, Bright," Amy said, smiling. Then, Bright let go of her and said, "So, what did Mom and Dad say?" he asked, sitting on the couch.

Amy and Ephram looked at each other. Then, Amy said, "Well, um, we haven't exactly told them yet," Amy said.

Bright laughed, "Yeah, I figured. But is Dad going to be your doctor for baby-to-be-Brown?" Bright asked.

Amy and Ephram looked at each other again, "Actually, we haven't exactly talked about that yet," Ephram said.

"Okay, well, are you?" Bright asked.

Amy sighed, "Well, we have to tell our parents sometime, and maybe we can figure it out with them," Amy said.

Bright frowned, "I dunno, Ame. I mean, how do you think Mom and Dad will react. Dad, in particular," he said.

Amy shrugged, "I dunno. I really want them to be happy..." Amy said.

"Well, maybe we should tell them today," Ephram said, "I mean, if your dad or my dad is going to be the doctor for our baby, then we need to tell them soon."

Amy sighed and fell onto the couch, "Ugh, I don't know. God, yesterday I was so overwhelmed by the news and how you reacted," she said pointing to Ephram, "and now today...God, I'm even more confused!" she said.

Ephram sat down next to her, "I know, so am I. But, Amy,we have to tell them. And we really need a doctor," Ephram said.

Amy looked at Hannah, "Hannah, what do you think?" she asked.

"Well," Hannah began, "I think that you should tell your parents and Ephram's dad today and have both of your dads be your doctors. I mean, don't you think that one will be angry if you choose one over the other?" Hannah said.

Amy smiled, "Hannah, I love you. You're so right. Ephram, both of our dads should be our baby's doctor," Amy said.

Ephram smiled and stroked her hair, "Whatever you say, Mom."

Amy smiled and kissed him. Bright was growing impatient next to them, "So, when and how are you two gonna break the news to the grandparents?" Bright asked.

Amy looked at Ephram, "How about we invite them out to dinner. Then we can tell them there," Amy said.

Ephram nodded, "Sounds good to me," he said.

"Dude! Have you ever even _touched _the pinball machine? Am I the only one who plays it?" Bright asked.

Amy, Ephram and Hannah all shook their hands in unison as they watched Bright walk over to the pinball machine. Ephram loved how Bright could make any situation seem like no big deal. _But this is a big deal, _Ephram thought,_ It's a very big deal. _

_

* * *

_

"Amy! Hurry up! We're gonna be late!" Ephram shouted. Amy was in the bathroom getting ready for The Dinner with their parents. "Amy!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Amy said, hurrying out of the bathroom, putting on her earrings.

"Hurry up, we're going to be late," Ephram said.

"Let's go then!" Amy said grabbing her coat and running out the door.

Ephram grabbed his keys and locked the door behind him. They hurried into the car; Amy in the passenger seat and Ephram in the driver's seat.

"Ephram, come on!" Amy said.

"Hey, I'm not the one who took forever in the bathroom," Ephram said.

"You know what, Ephram? I really don't need this right now from you. I"m stressed enough. Just drive," Amy snapped at him.

_Yep, she's definitely pregnant _Ephram thought to himself as he drove to the restaurant. Amy _was _very nervous. They were both silent the whole way, but Amy was very fidgety. "Can you go any faster?" Amy asked, not being able to sit still.

"We're almost there, Ames, just calm down," Ephram said trying to make her feel better. However, that didn't work very well.

"Ephram Brown, do not tell me to calm down. I have to tell my parents that I'm pregnant," Amy snapped at him angrily.

"Hey, so do I," Ephram said.

"Ugh!" Amy groaned, throwing her head against the back of the seat.

Finally, Ephram pulled up into the parking lot. He parked the car, and then he and Amy got out of the car. But, Amy didn't move from the side of the car. Ephram walked over to Amy, who had her head hung low, "Hey," Ephram said, picking her head up. A few tears ran down her face, "Hey. Hey, what's wrong?" Ephram said.

"I don't know. I guess it's just me being me or me being pregnant but," Amy said, "I don't want them to be mad," Amy said softly.

"Amy, don't worry. Everything's going to be just fine," Ephram said, hugging his wife.

Amy wiped her eyes and nodded. They walked up to the front door of the restaurant and stopped. They were just staring at the door.

"Come on, let's go," Ephram said finally. Amy slipped her hand into Ephram's, and then he pushed open the door.

They walked to the front desk, "Hi, um, table for five? Under the name of Ephram," Amy said.

The hostess was about to say something, and then Ephram and Amy heard a voice call (half way across the room, might I add), "Amy! Amy, Ephram! Over here!" Dr. Abbott was waving his arms like he was drowning and trying to get help.

Ephram felt Amy squeeze his hand tighter, and then they walked over to the table.

"Hello, you two," Rose Abbott said to them.

Amy smiled, "Hi, Mom. Hello, Dad. Hi, Dr. Brown," Amy said. Ephram waved. Ephram and Amy sat in the two seats that were on the opposite side of the Abbotts. Andy Brown was sitting on the chair that was added on to the edge of the table.

"So, anything new, you two?" Dr. Abbott asked them. Amy and Ephram looked at each other; they were going to wait until _after _dinner to tell them.

"Should we?" Amy whispered.

"Might as well," Ephram said. They looked back at their parents, Amy looked at her parents' smiling faces and Ephram looked at his dad's. _They really have no clue, _Ephram thought to himself, as Amy slipped her hand back into Ephram's.

"Actually, there is...something new," Amy said trying to say her words clearly and not sound terrified.

"What?" Dr. Abott said, still cluelessly smiling.

Amy looked at Ephram, who said, "Well, Amy hadn't been feeling good, and she was acting very strange," Ephram said.

Now, they looked worried, "Amy, are you sick?" Dr. Abott asked.

"Oh, Harold, what if she has cancer like I did? Amy, do you have cancer?" Mrs. Abbott said fearfully.

"No! No, Mom, Dad...Dr. Brown, I'm not sick..." Amy said, not being able to find the right words to say.

"Then what's wrong. Ephram?" Dr. Brown said.

"Nothing's wrong, no, nothing's wrong," Ephram said. He was waiting for Amy to tell them.

She squeezed his hand harder, then said, "Dad...Mom...Dr. Brown," she looked at all of them, "I'm...Ephram and I...oh, I'll just say it. I'm pregnant. Ephram and I, we're pregnant. We're having a baby," Amy said finally.

Everyone was silent. Amy was squeezing Ephram's hand so hard that he could barely feel it anymore. Not that he really cared.

"Well?" Amy said, unsurely. They were still silent, and all of them looked like they were in shock. "Please say something, you're driving me crazy!" Amy said desperately.

Rose Abbott got up from her seat and moved over to Amy. She bent down and hugged her daughter, "Congratulations, honey. This is wonderful," Mrs. Abbott said smiling, although still very surprised.

Amy was surprised but relieved by her mother's reaction, "Thanks, Mom," Amy said, letting go of Ephram's hand to hug her mom. Ephram smiled, and felt a tinge of sadness, wishing his mom was still alive to be here. Then he looked at his dad, who looked surprised, but had a small smile on his face, "Congratulations, you two. You'll make great parents," he said.

"Well, of course they will, Andy. Amy will make an excellent mother, no doubt," Dr. Abbott said proudly.

Amy smiled, "Thanks, Dad," she said.

"You're welcome, Amy," he said stiffly.

Amy looked sad, "Dad? Are you mad at me?" she asked him.

Dr. Abbott looked shocked at his daughter's comment, "Amy, dear God no, it's just," Dr. Abbott sighed, "I'm just scared for you, sweetie. For you and Ephram," Dr. Abbott said, looking at Ephram.

Amy smiled, "Daddy," she said to him, reaching across the table to put her hand on his, "You don't have to be scared for me. Or Ephram. We're going to be fine. Especially if you, Mom and Dr. Brown help us," Amy said.

"Of course I'll help you, Amy," Dr. Abbott said, leaving his seat to go hug his daughter. Amy clung to him and Dr. Abbott held her tightly. Ephram smiled; she looked so small in her dad's arms, but what she said to him was so great. He hoped she really believed it.

"Well, who is going to be the doctor for the baby?" Dr. Brown said after Dr. Abbott had sat back down.

"That's another thing we wanted to tell you," Amy said, nodding at Ephram.

"Right. Uh, Amy and I want both of you two to be the doctors. Dad...Dr. Abbott?" Ephram said.

"Well, of course I'll be the doctor for your ba- wait, both of us?" Dr. Abbott said, just now realizing what Ephram had just said.

Amy nodded, "Yeah. We can't choose one of you over the other, and it would be really great, wouldn't it?" Amy said.

Dr. Brown looked happy and said, "I'm perfectly fine with it. How about you, Harold?" he said, smiling.

Dr. Abbott didn't look as happy. "Oh, Harold, stop. Amy, Ephram, that's a wonderful idea. Isn't that right, dear?" Mrs. Abbott said.

"Yes," Dr. Abbott said reluctantly.

"Alright, it's settled then, I guess. Let's celebrate," Dr. Brown said.

"Andy, Amy can't have alcohol, she's bearing a child," Dr. Abbott said, shocked.

"I am aware of that, Harold. Waiter! Can we have, um, a bottle of champagne and a glass of sparkling apple juice," Dr. Brown said.

"Ephram, if I can't drink, neither can you. Besides, you did this to me," Amy said.

"What? If I remember correctly, you were there too," Ephram said.

"Whatever, you're still not drinking, okay?" Amy said.

"Make that two sparkling apple juices, please," Ephram said to the waiter.

Amy smiled, "I love you, Ephram," she said smiling. He kissed her softly, forgetting that their parents were there.

"Eh-hem," Dr. Abbott said impatiently, "And, Ephram, you are twenty, am I correct? Have you forgotten the legal drinking age?"

"Oh, Harold, he just wanted to celebrate. Quite," Rose said.

Amy and Ephram smiled to each other, and picked up their menus to order. _God, I love her _Ephram thought...and then Amy's face turned green and she bolted to the bathroom. _It's going to be a long nine months _Ephram thought to himself. And he couldn't wait.

**ok, has anyone but me realized how incredibly cheesey and fluffy this is. o well. maybe i like fluff. dunno yet. R&R, please. i need at least one or two reviews b4 i post chapter 5. thanx 2 all who reviewed!**


	5. The Fun is Just Beginning

**ok, thank u all again for all the reviews! i dunno if i like my story, but watever. might not continue w/it. we'll c. **

**Disclaimer: i obviously do not own Everwood**

**Chapter 5**

_The Fun is Just Beginning _

Ephram and Amy's pregnancy made the front page in the Everwood Pinecone. They had tried to keep it a secret until they were sure that Amy didn't have a miscarriage, and Ephram and Amy didn't tell a soul except for Hannah, Bright, and their parents. Of course, Hannah accidently let it slip, and Bright somehow blurted it out, and their parents 'accidently' told 'a few' people. No use hiding it. The secret was out. People were already guessing whether it was a boy a girl. Amy and Ephram were just praying that it wouldn't be a miscarriage. Oh, and by the way, did I mention that Amy was acting very, very pregnant?

"Ephram," Amy whispered loudly, shaking him, "Ephram, wake up," Amy said a little louder, shaking him a little harder.

Ephram groaned and rubbed his eyes, "What's wrong, Amy?" he asked sleepily.

"We don't have sour cream," Amy said, "Or mayonnaise."

"Why do we need sour cream and mayonnaise?" Ephram said.

"Because, I'm starving and right now I really, really want tuna fish with sour cream and mayonnaise," Amy said.

Ephram looked at the clock, "Amy, it's 3 a.m. Are you trying to tell me you want me to go out right now and buy you sour cream and mayonnaise?" Ephram asked.

Amy rubbed her stomach, "Your wife and your child are hungry, Ephram," Amy said.

Ephram threw his covers off and got out of bed. He pulled on a pair of jeans, grabbed his keys, and just before he was about to go out the door, when he heard Amy's voice behind him say, "Ephram! Can you get some sliced dill pickles, too?" she asked sweetly.

Ephram grumbled a reply and tried his best not to slam the door behind him.

* * *

Ephram pulled up into the parking lot of J's Goods. It was Everwood's Walgreens, but better; it was open 24 hours and had a lot more food, too. 

Ephram wasn't surprised to see that he was the only one in the store. He walked through the aisles and got sour cream, mayonnaise, and the pickles. He walked over to the counter where a teenager, about eighteen, was almost falling asleep behind the counter.

"So, what brings you here at 3 a.m., may I ask?" the teenager asks sarcastically, scanning the food.

"My crazy, pregnant wife," Ephram said tiredly. She nodded and Ephram paid the bill.

"Have a nice, er, early morning," she said to him, handing him the bag.

Ephram took the bag, said thank you, and left the store, wondering why an eighteen year old was taking a night shift.

* * *

At home, Amy was up and reading a parenting book she had bought the day before. "Ephram, did you know that the only thing that you should put in a baby's crib is a blanket, if even that?" Amy asked. 

Ephram got the tuna out of the fridge, and put it in a bowl for Amy, "No, I didn't know that," Ephram said, adding the sour cream, mayo and pickles.

Amy smiled, "Thanks, Ephram. Mmm, this is so good! Want some?" Amy said, holding the toxic mixture out to him.

"I'll pass," Ephram said, going back to bed. He had class at 7:45 in the morning, and it was 3:30. Ephram took off his jeans, flopped onto the bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

The alarm clock went off at seven. Ephram couldn't move. He was so tired. He looked next to him and saw that Amy wasn't in bed. He heard the shower and realized she was already up. 

Ephram rolled out of bed and got some breakfast. After he was done eating, Amy came out of hte shower and said, "You can use it now, Eph." Ephram gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and went into the bathroom.

* * *

In his first class, Ephram found it hard to stay awake. He kept drifting off, and then jerking back up again. A couple times, the guy next to him, Jack, would punch him lightly in the arm when Ephram looked like he was going to fall asleep. 

"Mr. Brown. Mr. Brown. MR. BROWN!" Ephram's professor, Mr. Leces said. Ephram jerked upwards and said, "Uh, yeah?"

"Mr. Brown, am I boring you so much that you can't seem to stay awake?" Mr. Leces said.

"No, I'm just, uh, tired," Mr. Leces said.

"Well, maybe you should've thought about that before you got your wife pregnant," Mr. Leces said.

_Not that it was planned _Ephram thought to himself, but didn't say outloud. Mr. Leces went back to his lecture, and Ephram went back to almost falling asleep and being hit by Jack several times.

* * *

"Amy! Amy, Ephram, open up!" Hannah said, loudly knocking on the door to Ephram and Amy's apartment. It was Saturday, the day that Hannah and Bright usually stopped by to hang out. Amy was working on a paper due on Monday and she was freaking out about finishing it in time. 

"Ephram, you get it," Amy said, "and tell them that they can't stay long."

Ephram answered the door and, to his surprise, it was only Hannah, "Hey. Amy, I know you have a paper to finish so I just came to drop this off," Hannah said, holding out a freshly backed pie.

Amy flew out of her chair so fast and grabbed the pie, "Hannah, I love you, thanks!" Amy said, hugging her best friend.

By the time Hannah left, Amy had already dug into the pie, pushing her paper to the side.

Ephram smiled and walked over to her, "Amy, you're going to make our baby a junk food and candy junkie, the way you've been eating," he said.

"Junkie? Are you trying to call my baby a crack-head?" Amy said jokingly.

"No," Ephram said, kissing the top of her head, "I'm just saying that the baby is going to be addicted to sweets just like its amazing, but crazy mother," Ephram said, leaving the kitchen and walking into their room.

"Are you trying to call my baby an addict?" Amy called from behind him.

* * *

"So, Amy, Ephram, we're at the ten week point, meaning today we will check and make sure your baby is healthy," Dr. Brown said, standing next to Doctor Abbott. Ephram and Amy nodded. 

"So, we're going to perform an ultrasound, okay?" Dr. Brown said.

Amy nodded, "Now, Amy, please lie down on this examining table," Dr. Abbott said. Amy's dad led her over to the table and she obediently laid down.

Dr. Abbott lifted her daughter's shirt just so that it only showed her stomach which was only slightly rounded. Ephram held Amy's hand, as her dad gently rubbed the cold gel onto her stomach and Amy shuddered.

Dr. Abbott soothed his daughter by kissing her on the top of her head like he did when she was small.

"Here we go," Dr. Brown said happily, as he moved the ultrasound machine's probe on the icy cold gel. Amy gripped Ephram's hand tightly, both of them holding their breath. Then, finally, Dr. Brown smiled and said, "I found a heartbeat. Look," he said, turning the monitor towards them.

Amy and Ephram both smiled and breathed; they had a baby.

They all sat there, marveling the baby. Amy looked at her stomach, thinking how perfectly amazing it was that what was on the monitor was growing inside of her. Amy brought her left hand to her mouth, kissed two of her fingers, and then pressed them to the screen, "I love you, baby," Amy said softly.

Ephram smiled, and Dr. Abbott looked so proud; of the baby and of Amy. He kissed Amy's forehead and said, "Congratulations, Amy," he looked up and said, "You too, Ephram."

"Thanks," Ephram said kissing the top of Amy's head. They sat there a bit longer, Ephram's arm around Amy, and all of them staring ay Ephram and Amy's perfect child. Ephram was even more excited now, knowing that they really did have a child. _The fun is just beginning, _Ephram thought, and when he looked at Amy, he knew she was thinking the exact same thing.

**well, sry if u dont like it. not sure if i do either. pleez review!**


	6. Pink or Blue?

**ok, well, heres chapter 6. hmm...not sure how i like it. thanx so much 4 all the positive feedback! luv ya, guys! **

**Chapter 6**

_Pink or Blue?_

For four months now, everyone in all of Everwood knew that Ephram and Amy were expecting. Some people were annoyed that Ephram and Amy didn't want to know the sex of the baby, but for others, it was more fun. Like Brenda, for example, had set up a little game. Everyone who thought that Ephram and Amy were going to have a girl wore a pink ribbon pinned onto their shirts. And if they thought it was a boy, they wore a blue ribbon. Brenda had a huge box of ribbons with pins glued to the back of them in the diner. The whole town was wearing them, except for Ephram and Amy. They always smiled at the ribbons, knowing that everybody was very excited about the baby. Amy and Ephram weren't having a contest about the baby; they didn't care if it was a boy or girl. As long as it was theirs, they would be happy no matter what.

* * *

"Ugh," Amy said, flopping down on the couch, after coming home from her last class.

"Long day, babe?" Ephram said sitting next to her, stroking her hair.

"Ick, yes. I have another paper due next week," Amy said. Ephram pulled her into the crook of his left arm. He put his right hand on her growing belly and moved his hand in circles on her stomach. She closed her eyes and relaxed, "It feels good when you rub it like that," she said, less stressed. He kept at it, and she rested her head on his shoulder and softly drifted off to sleep. He kissed the top of her head and fell asleep with his hand on his son or daughter.

* * *

Ephram was off to the J's again, this time at 2:30 a.m., for another one of Amy's late night cravings. Tonight it was a frozen pizza that had mushrooms, olives, and green peppers on it. _Not crazy tonight _Ephram thought to himself as he sleepily walked into the freezer section. The same teenager was at the counter, as there was every time. He new her name now and she new his; she always worked the night shift and Ephram was there once every or every other week, "Hey, Ephram. So, how's Amy?" Kaylynn, that was her name, asked him, scanning the pizza. 

"Crazy and pregnant as ever, but now the doctors want her to gain more weight so that she can support the baby more," Ephram said.

She nodded, "Yeah. When my mom was pregnant with my younger sister, Heather, my mom was all worried that gaining more weight would make her look fatter and I didn't bother telling her that the baby was already accomplishing that," Kaylynn said.

Ephram smiled, "Yeah. Amy doesn't really care. I don't think, I mean she hasn't really said anything, but I'm assuming she doesn't care," Ephram said.

Kaylynn handed him the pizza and said, "Enjoy."

Ephram wanted to ask her why she wasn't at home sleeping. Didn't she have school the next day? Then, he decided it wasn't his business, so he just thanked her then left.

* * *

At home, Amy reading her parenting book...again, "I come bearing food," Ephram said as he walked in the door.

At that, Amy looked up and smiled, "Thank God, I'm starving."

When the pizza was ready, Ephram put it on the table and took a slice and so did Amy...but she topped hers with sour cream. Sour cream was Amy's ultimate craving, for some reason.

"So, tomorrow we have another parenting class, but it's going to be Beth instead of Holly," Amy said.

Ephram made a face, "I don't like Beth. She always yells at me," he said.

Amy smiled, "That's because you never do anything right," she teased.

"Whoa now," Ephram said, laughing, "I think I'm doing pretty good."

Amy smiled, "You are, Daddy," she said. Ephram smiled and kissed her. Then he put his plate in the sink and went to bed to attempt to get a decent night's sleep.

* * *

"Face it, Hannah, it's a girl," Bright said.

"No way! It's a boy, Bright!" Hannah said, who was siting next to him on the couch.

"Hannah, I know my sister, and her first baby will definitely be a girl," Bright said.

"Yeah, well, Ephram already sorta lost a son, so he's going to have a son," Hannah said.

"Oh really?" Bright said.

"Yeah," Hannah said mockingly.

"Oh, Miss Hannah. Hannah, Hannah, Hannah," Bright said, moving into her. Hannah smiled and their lips met. They deepened the kiss,and Hannah laid back on the couch with Bright holding himself on top of her so that he didn't squish her to death.

"I'm so right," Hannah said, as they pulled away for a second to get some air. Bright shut her up by kissing her again, and she wrapped his arms around her. He closed his eyes; he loved kissing Hannah. He loved kissing her more than he loved kissing anyone else. As Hannah pressed on and deepened the kiss even more, Bright slowly slipped his hand up Hannah's shirt.

Hannah pulled back, and then smiled at him mischievously, "My hair is dirty, and in need of a shower," she said slyly, "Would you care to join me?"

Bright didn't understand why taking a shower with him was perfectly acceptable and didn't fall under her 'no pre-marital sex ' rule. However, he didn't argue, and he followed Hannah into the bathroom, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

"Now, Dads, you try," Beth said. Today, they had learned how to swaddle a baby using a baby doll. Amy had just wrapped the baby doll perfectly, and then handed the blanket and doll to Ephram. He took them from her and put the blanket on the table. When he put the doll on the blanket, Beth magically appeared behind him and said, "No! Fold down this edge and _then _put the baby in the blanket."

"Right," Ephram said, as Amy stiffled a laugh from behind him.

* * *

Ephram and Amy were driving back from their parenting class, on their way to Sam's for some lunch.

"How come I am the only one Beth yells at?" Ephram said in the car.

Amy laughed, "One, Beth always yells at Jason and Ryan, and two, becuase you can't do anything right," Amy teased.

"I can so," Ephram said, "Anyway, Beth always makes me nervous because I never know when she's gonna yell at me," Ephram said defending himself.

"I know. And you're going to be an amazing father," she said, kissing him when he had parked.

"And you're going to be a great mother," Ephram said, kissing her and her stomach.

As soon as they walked into Sam's, people started attacking Amy and Ephram...but mostly Amy, "Oh, Amy! Look at you! Can't wait to see what the baby is! I'm saying it's a boy," Brenda said, pointing to her blue ribbon.

Amy smiled politely, "Thank you, Brenda," she said, as Ephram and her took an empty table. Amy and Ephram smiled to see that every single person in Sam's was wearing a ribbon.

"They're all so excited for us," Amy said with a huge smile on her face.

Ephram reached across the table and held her hand, "Yeah, and it's fun driving them crazy over guessing if it's a boy or a girl," Ephram said, smiling.

Amy agreed, and then picked up the menu, trying to decide what she should put sour cream on today.

* * *

"You are so beautiful," Bright said, putting his arms around Hannah who was wearing one of his baggy t-shirts and he was wearing a pair of sweatpants.

Hannah kissed him and said, "You're hot."

Bright kissed her back, playing with her curly, wet hair, "So are you."

"I love that you think that I'm hot," Hannah said.

"I love that you love that I think you're hot," Bright said.

Hannah laughed and kissed him. He loved her so much, and wouldn't rather being right here with anybody but her. He pulled away and she went to go get dressed. He watched her go and the whole time, just thought how truly beautiful she was.

**ok, SORRY that this chapter was sorta pointless. it'll (hopefully, lol) get better in l8er chapters wen the baby is finally born. Possibly a big Brannah thing in the future...we'll c. well, pleez review, and dont b afraid 2 b mean!**


	7. AN

**Hey everybody!**

**Ok, so, I'm having sort of a writer's block right now...**

**and I made a oneshot songfic called Feel the Silence**

**and _I _personally thought it was good...**

**but no one has reviewed yet and it's making me sad :-(**

**so, b4 i post chapter 7**

**would u PLEEZ PLEEZ PLEEZ PLEEZ PLEEZ**

**read Feel the Silence and review it?**

**dont care if they're bad reviews, I just want some! **

**Thanx 2 all of u! **

**-everwoodieXOXO**


	8. Kick

**i no i no i no! im sooooo sry 4 taking so long 2 post this chapter. i was jsut bummed that only 2 ppl reviewed 4 Feel the Silence. :-( o well, so, heres the 7th chapter. enjoy!**

****

**Chapter 7**

_Kick_

"Knock knock!" Bright said, banging on Ephram and Amy's door.

"I got it," Ephram said, walking over to the door. He turned the handle and let Bright and Hannah in.

"'Sup, man?" Bright said. Ephram laughed; Bright acted like he was still seventeen.

"Hey, Hannah. Hey, Bright," Amy said, walking over to them.

"Whoa, Amy, look at you! You're huge!" Bright said reffering to Amy's six months pregnant stomach, "Nice work, Eph!" Bright said, clapping him on the back.

Hannah's jaw dropped and she hit him hard on the forehead, "Harold Brighton Abbott, how could you say that to your sister?" she said in shock.

Amy looked like she was going to start crying, "Oh, Amy," Hannah said, hurrying to hug her friend.

"What? I was just joking around," Bright said.

"Yeah, it's okay. I did that about a month ago and she blew up at me. I guess that you're not supposed to comment on how they look when they're pregnant," Ephram whispered.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Amy said, hastily wiping away a tear that she accidently let escape, "It's just these god damn hormones!" Amy said angrily, "It's like being thirteen again, and I hate it. Thirteen sucked, and the only difference between then and now is that I'm married and pregnant," Amy said.

"I know, I know," Hannah said sympathetically.

They were all quiet for about five seconds, and then Bright said, "So, you guys really aren't going to find out the sex of the baby until it's born?" Bright asked.

Amy shook his head, "No. We want it to be a surprise," she said.

"And we love to drive you and the whole town crazy," Ephram added with a smile.

"I say it's going to be a girl, but Hannah thinks it's gonna be a boy," Bright said.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Ephram said with a smile, hardly standing the anticipation himself.

* * *

It was thursday, and Ephram had just gotten home and saw Amy on the couch. She patted the seat next to him, so he sat down next to her, and put him arm around her shoulders. 

"Whatcha watchin'?" Ephram asked her.

"The news," Amy responed. Ephram should have known. For some reason, Amy was obsessed with the news lately. So, they sat there, watching it. After the commercial break, they started a different story.

The story started saying that the police recieved a phone call from a lady named Marcy Maine. She was crying, saying that her husband was beating their son again and she couldn't take it anymore. Then, she said that he started wildly hitting their daughter because she was trying to make him stop beating the boy. The police got their as fast as they could, and when they barged in, the husband was beating the wife with a broom, yelling at her saying, 'Don't tell me how to discipline my children!'. When he saw the police, he delivered one sharp blow to her head before the police shoved him to the floor. Marcy fell to the ground, weeping next to her children, who where bloody and unconcious on the floor. They were pronounced dead, but the mother was rushed to the hospital. She died in the ambulance due to severe head trauma. The children were April Katrina Maine, thirteen, and Connor Jonathan Maine, seven. The father is facing charges of manslaughter to three people, child abuse, and-

Ephram turned off the television when he realized that Amy was crying.

"Hey..." Ephram said, pulling her closer. Amy started crying harder, into his shoulder. Ephram whispered 'shhh' and stroked her hair. He knew that her emotions were all crazy, and watching that news report probably didn't help as much. When her crying softened, she pulled her head up, "You okay, Ames?" Ephram asked, wiping a tear off of her cheek.

Amy shook her head, "No, I'm not okay. How could somebody do that? How could somebody hurt their child, much less ki-ki-kill them," she said, "I mean, how could you wait nine months for that child, hold them in your arms and then-" she just started crying again.

"I know, I know. It's horrible, Amy. It really is. But don't beat yourself up over it, okay?" Ephram said. Amy nodded and Ephram hugged her. Suddenly, Amy gasped and pulled back sharply. Ephram looked at her worriedly, "Amy, are you okay?" he asked.

Tears started to roll down her face again, but this time she was smiling, "Ephram," she whispered, "Ephram, the baby. The baby kicked!" Amy said, through her tears of joy.

Ephram was taken aback, "What? Really?!" he said.

Amy nodded and grabbed his hand, "Maybe the baby will do it again," she said placing his hand on her stomach. Ephram held his breath, and then his heart leapt when he felt a powerful kick under his hand, as if the baby was trying to make Amy and Ephram certain that it was definitely there.

* * *

"Poor Amy. You don't seem to want to leave Mommy alone tonight, do you now?" Ephram said, referring to their child, as he rubbed circles on Amy's stomach. 

"Tonight? Try every night, and at school, but when I'm doing nothing of importance, the kicking miraculously stops. Ephram, we're never going to sleep," Amy said.

"It's okay, Ames," Ephram said sympathetically, but yawning at the same time.

"Ugh! How can I sleep with this kid moving all over the place. Sleep, baby!" Amy said to her stomach desperately.

The baby still kicked, and Amy groaned. Ephram kept rubbing her belly, trying to ease their squirming baby, but was still surprised that his baby could produce such a powerful kick. It didn't really hurt Amy anymore; it just annoyed her.

"Shhhh..." Ephram whispered with his eyes closed; directed at Amy and his child. All of the sudden, the kicking stopped.

"Oh, of course; the baby listens to Daddy but not Mommy," Amy said, yawning.

"Yep, now come here," Ephram said, holding out his arms to Amy. She burrowed her body into Ephram's side and he wrapped her arms around her. They were almost asleep when they felt yet another powerful kick in between them.

* * *

For some reason, over the next couple of days, Amy had been avoiding Ephram. Not totally ignoring him, but there was tension between them and Ephram could feel it. One night as he instinctively put him hand on Amy's stomach, she gently pushed it away. Ephram was shocked and thoroughly hurt, "Amy, what's wrong? Why are you acting this way?" Ephram asked her, sitting up. 

"It's nothing," Amy said quietly.

"Amy, you're lying to me," Ephram said.

Amy turned on the lamp next to her and sat up in bed, "It's just...I've been thinking a lot. About us, the baby, and us being parents for the first time..." Amy said.

Ephram was confused, "What's wrong with that?" he asked.

Amy looked at her, tears starting to form, "It's just...it's just that I realized that I'm becoming a parent for the first time but you're not! You're already a parent with Madison and that baby," Amy said in a hurt voice, letting the tears spill over.

Ephram's face relaxed, "Amy," Ephram said sympathetically. Amy kept her head down and softly cried silently. Ephram put his hand under her chin and lifted up her head so that he could see her tear-streaked face and sad eyes, "Amy, this is my first time being a parent. Madison and the baby, they're gone now, and the baby isn't mine. He never actually was...well he was _literally_, but..." Ephram stopped for a second, and looked into Amy's eyes, "Amy, I never fathered him. Alright? I just...made him. I never even got to see him, Amy," he said, wiping a tear from her face, "Amy, this _is _my first time being a parent. We're in this together. Always," he said. Amy smiled and said, "Okay," and leaned in and kissed him. He held her close- well, as close as he could with their baby sleeping in the hug between them.

**so...how'd u like it? PLEEZ review; good and bad comments are always welcomed. suggestions are appreciated, 2! i'll most likely respond 2 ur comment! thanx so much, and review if u want more chapters! **


	9. Baby Showers and Early Cramps

**agian, thank u 4 all of the reviews! im so happy that ppl actually _like _my story. anyway, i already have the name and sex of the baby picked out, but out of curiosity, i would like 2 hear suggestions. maybe i'll change my mind...dunno yet. :-) thanx!**

**Chapter 8**

_Baby Showers and Early Cramps_

The baby was due near the end of July, so, thankfully, Amy would get to finish this school year before she had the baby. But, she was going crazy. Not to mention she blew up at someone every time they mentioned how she looked. No one was mean, it was just, "Amy, oh my gosh, that baby is really growing!" or something like that. Then, Amy would tear up and start yelling. She did it to everyone- including her teachers. So, everyone pretty much just tried to avoid the wrath of Amy. Ephram, unfortunately, could not escape...

"Ephram?! Have you seen my laptop?" Amy said, stomping through their small apartment, throwing things every which way.

"Here, Ames," Ephram said handing it to her from where he found it under a pile of clothes in their bedroom. Amy took it from him, but Ephram held onto her, "Did I mention that you look absolutely beautiful today?" And he meant it thruthfully; even though she was bearing an almost eight month old pregnant belly, she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen...for that reason. Unfortunately, Amy didn't seem to realize that.

"Oh shut up Ephram. Look at me, I'm a whale! And your pretend compliments aren't helping much either," Amy snapped.

"You do look beautiful, especially when you're carrying our baby," Ephram said, pulling her closer.

"That's sweet, but I need to finish this stupid essay," Amy said pulling away from Ephram. He watched her go, and decided that this would be a good time to go get the million things Amy had on her grocery list.

* * *

At the store, Ephram ran into Brenda and Rose, "Oh, Ephram! Thank goodness!" Brenda said, hurrying over to him with Rose right behind her.

"Oh, hi," Ephram said.

"Ephram, in three days, we will be throwing Amy a surprise baby shower at our house," Rose said.

"Oh, uh...wow. Thank you," Ephram said, surprised.

"Now, all you have to do is get Amy over to our house at one o'clock p.m.," Rose said.

"Okay, um, well, how do I do that?" Ephram asked.

"Easy!" Brenda said with a laugh, "Just say that her parents have invited you two over for lunch. It's on a Saturday so school will not be a problem," she said.

"Wow, um, thanks. Really, thank you so much," Ephram said.

"Don't thank us, she's my daughter, Ephram. And you're my son-in-law," Rose said smiling.

Ephram thanked them again and then continued the shopping. He smiled to himself _Amy will love the idea of having lunch with her parents _Ephram thought.

* * *

"No," Amy said, turning away from Ephram and continuing to clean.

"What?" Ephram said, confused. He had just told Amy that they had been invited to her parents' for lunch, and he thought that she would want to go.

"Ephram, I really don't have time for my parents to be swooning over me and the baby," Amy said.

"Amy, come on, they're your parents," Ephram said, knowing that if she didn't want to go, he'd be in big trouble.

"I don't care, I'm not going," Amy said.

"Amy, come on, we won't stay long. Look, we'll eat fast and then you'll say you're tired and would like to go home and sleep. Okay?" Ephram asked.

Amy sighed loudly, "Fine," she said, "but you better eat as fast as you can."

"Deal," Ephram said, hoping she wouldn't be mad about the baby shower.

* * *

Over the next two days, everyone invited to the baby shower was going crazy trying to find an appropriate present to buy for the baby. Also, they had to buy it when Amy was in classes or else she might see one of them. Since no one knew the sex of the baby, it was increasingly difficult to buy clothes and such. So, most of the colors were green and yellow; the modern versions of the traditional pink and blue. Ephram was going crazy, too. Amy probably wasn't up for a party. He hoped she wouldn't be mad.

* * *

It was four hours before the lunch/baby shower and Ephram and Amy were watching T.V., working on school work. Ephram and Amy were to arrive at one while everyone else arrived at some other time before it. Ephram was nervous as hell. _Just remember, this means that you'll get free baby stuff _he reminded himself everytime he thought about how angry Amy was going to be. There was no doubt that Amy was crazy; she was even before she got pregnant. But now that she was pregnant, well, Ephram just hoped that she didn't kill someone. Even now, she kept glancing at the clock every so often, as if she couldn't stand waiting for this lunch. Ephram had no idea she didn't want to go this much. Suddenly, after Amy's fiftieth time looking at the clock, she cringed, and then looked at Ephram with a pale face,

"Ephram," she whispered.

Ephram was worried. She looked very sick, "Amy, what's wrong?" he asked her.

"Ephram, I think- I- Ephram, the baby's coming," she said.

At that, Ephram's world stopped, "What? No, no, the baby's not due for another four weeks!" Ephram said, scared as hell.

"I know!" Amy cried, "But I've been having bad cramps and have been timing them. Ephram, the baby is coming!" Amy shrieked.

At that, Ephram immediately jumped up and ran into their room. He grabbed the overnight bag which they had, thank God, just packed the night before. They frantically left the house, and Ephram drove to the hospital as fast as he could without killing them both. The hospital was about a half hour away, and sure enough, Ephram got pulled over by a cop.

"Sir, I'm going to need-" the cop started, but Amy didn't let him finish.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have a baby and I do not wish to have my first child in a car!" Amy screamed, breathing hard.

The young cop looked scared, and had obviously never come across something like this before. He fumbled with his walkie-talkie, and told Ephram and Amy that he had warned other police men that were stationed further down. Ephram thanked him, and quickly drove away.

Amy was freaking out and was in pain. Ephram's head was spinning and he thought he was going to throw up.

"Oh my God, oh my God! Ephram, can't you drive any fasteeeeeeeeeer!" Amy said, screaming that last syllable.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Ephram said, defensively.

"Okay, serious pain right now! Goddammit, Ephram! GO FASTER!" Amy shouted at him.

* * *

About forty five minutes later, they reached the nearest hospital. They rushed into the hospital, where they immediately got Amy a room. Sure enough, Amy was having contractions,

"Yep, you're going to have your baby!" the doctor, Dr. Alicia Gunderson, said cheerfully.

"Really? So _that's _what this goddamn PAIN is! Jeez, I'm not _that _stupid!" Amy said, angrily.

Dr. Gunderson just kept smiling, obviously used to this, "When did you start having the cramps?" she asked.

"Um, early this morning. Like, eight," Amy whispered. Ephram was shocked. _This morning? Why didn't she tell me? _Ephram thought.

"Amy-" Ephram started.

"Ephram, I am about to have our child, please do not lecture me!" So, Ephram shut up, and listened to the doctor,

"Now, Amy should be in labor for several more hours, about twelve, " Dr. Gunderson said. Ephram's stomach dropped, _Twelve hours?! Oh, God, _he thought to himself. He knew that the first time a woman was in labor it was usually fifteen hours, but now it seemed way too long. Dr. Gunderson must have seen the looks of absolute terror on both Ephram and Amy's faces, so she assured them that everything was going to be okay and that they were in good hands before he left to the next room of a screaming, expectant mother.

He was right. The nurses were great, and monitored everything very carefully. They tried to sooth Ephram and Amy, but that didn't work out so well.

"Just breathe, Amy, just breathe," Ephram said, trying not to make his voice sound pained since Amy was crushing his hand.

"Ephram, don't tell me to breathe, you're not the one having a baby!" Amy screamed at him. It was an hour into Amy's labor and the doctor said that Amy would be in labor for twelve hours. "It's okay, you're fine. It's all okay," Ephram said, biting his lower lip as Amy crushed his hand. Her hair had been straightened nicely this morning, and now it was in a frenzy, wisps of it flying onto her face. With his free hand, Ephram pushed the strand of Amy's hair and said,

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look, by the way?" Ephram asked him.

"Oh, Ephram, please don't do this to me," Amy said, calming down and savoring the moments in between contractions.

"I'm serious, you look absolutely beautiful," he said, pushing another strand of hair away from her face.

"Are you kidding me? Look at me, Ephram. I'm a whale and about to give birth," she said.

"Which makes you all the more beautiful," he said, leaning in to kiss her forehead.

"Oh God," Amy said, tightening her grip as she felt another contraction coming. Ephram said soothing words, trying to ignore the growing pain in his hand.

"Just breathe, Amy. Breathe," Ephram said.

"WHY DON'T YOU BREATHE?!" Amy roared.

The nurse must have seen Ephram's wounded expression, becuase she came over to him and said, "Why don't you go and call the family, Dad." Ephram nodded, and slipped out of the room. It was eleven o'clock, meaning that the baby shower should been starting in two hours. _Nothing like having the baby ruin the baby shower _Ephram thought, as he dialed Amy's parents' number, seeing as everybody would probably be there.

* * *

"Rose! Rose, tell everyone to put the presents in the front room on the table I set up," Harold Abbott said to his wife.

Rose directed the guests over to the table, and said, "Harold, when are Bright and Hannah arriving?"

"Bright said that they'd be here at twelve, and what time is it?" Harold asked her.

"It's almost eleven, dear," Rose said, as the phone rang.

"I'll answer that," Harold said, making his way over to the phone. Harold answered it and said, "Hello, this is Harold speaking."

"Uh, hi, Dr. Abbott, it's Ephram," Ephram said on the other line.

"Oh, hello, Ephram. People are starting to arrive. Remember, one o'clock sharp, you need to be here," Harold.

"Uh, I don't think that's possible," Ephram said.

Harold was confused, "Excuse me? Why is that?" he said, annoyed.

"Because, I'm at hte hospital and Amy is one hour into labor," Ephram said, hurriedly.

Harold's jaw dropped, "What?! The baby's coming?!" he yelled loud enough so that everyone in the Abbott household heard him.

"Yeah, so, Amy should be in labor for another eleven, so if you want to come you can, but if you don't want-"

"I'm on my way. Rose too and your father. Tell Amy we'll be in the waiting room," Harold said.

Ephram breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you," he said.

"Yes, now bye!" Harold said, hanging up the phone. Everyone was freaking out and wondering what to do,

"Harold, is Amy having the baby?" Andy asked.

"Yes. Now, everybody, I'm sorry, but we have to leave. The food is on the way, and you can either stay or go. Rose, Andy, hurry," Harold said, as the three flew out the door and into the car.

* * *

Hannah pulled back for some air. She was in a tank top and shorts on top of Bright on the couch. Their arms were wrapped around eachother and Hannah's hair was falling onto Bright's face, "You are so beautiful," Bright said, kissing her softly.

Hannah smiled, "I love you, Bright," she said.

Bright answered her by pulling her down towards him. Hannah and Bright's legs were tangled together, and her body what pressed against his. This time, Bright broke the kiss and smiled slyly at her, "You know, we should take showers, seeing as we can't go to a party with dirty hair."

Hannah smiled back, "You're right. And since we don't have a lot of time, I guess we're just going to take one together," Hannah said.

Bright smiled and kissed her again, and Hannah slipped out of her tank and shorts and Bright slipped out of his clothes. They were lying their in their underwear, and having her bare skin against Bright's sent an excited shiver down Hannah's spine.

Just then, the phone rang, so they got up, and Hannah answered it while Bright went to go turn the shower on.

"Hello?" Hannah said into the reciever.

"Hannah," said Ephram's exasperated voice.

"Oh, hey Ephram, what's up," Hannah asked him.

"Well, nothing except for Amy's one hour into labor," Ephram said.

Hannah's eyes grew wide and jaw dropped, "Oh my God, are you sure?!" she asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah, I'm positive," Ephram said with a laugh, "I called Amy's parents and my dad, and they're coming, and Amy's going to be in labor for, like, eleven more hours so if you don't want to come-"

"We're on our way," Hannah said, cutting him off.

"Thanks, Hannah. I'll see you when I'm a dad," Ephram said before hanging up.

Hannah hung up the phone, "Bright!" Hannah screamed.

"Yeah?" Bright asked, walking out of the bathroom.

"Turn off the shower and get your clothes on," Hannah said, pulling on her shorts.

Bright looked at her quizzically, "Why?" he asked simply.

"Because, your little sister is in labor and going to have the baby," Hannah said, pulling on her tank top and looking for her t-shirt.

Bright's jaw dropped and eyes widened, looking like Hannah did when she found out, "What?! But the baby's not due for another four weeks!" Bright said, shocked.

"I know, but the baby can't wait, so we need to go!" Hannah said, pulling on her shirt. Bright got dressed as fast as he could, and then Hannah and him ran out of their so fast that they almost fell down the flight of stairs.

**so...u likey? haha, sry it took so long 2 update! pleez review!!!!!!!!!!! -everwoodieXOXO**


	10. Twelve Long Hours

**thanx 4 all the reviews, everyone! yay! well, i want AT LEAST 2 reviews before i post chapter seven! please read!**

****

**Chapter 9**

_Twelve Long Hours_

"Dr. Abbott! Mrs. Abbott! Dr. Brown!" Hannah said, hurrying over to the the anxiously waiting almost grandparents with Bright right behind her.

When they heard her, they stood up, "Hannah! Bright! What are you doing here?" Dr. Abbott asked with a surprised expression.

"Ephram called us and I said we'd come," Hannah said.

"Well, thank you so much for coming, Hannah...Bright," Rose said, acknowledging them both.

"Ephram didn't really tell me much, how is everything? How's Amy? Ephram?" Hannah said, hurriedly.

"We don't know much except for that Ephram's in there with her and will stay there with her until the baby's born," Andy said.

They all sat down, anxiously waiting, knowing that the next time they saw Ephram and Amy, it wouldn't be just Ephram and Amy anymore.

* * *

"Come on, Amy, just keep breathing," Ephram said in the delivery room. Amy's face was red and sweaty, and her hair was flying everywhere. It was five hours into her labor, and both of them were freaking out. Ephram was pretty good at hiding it while Amy was letting it flow. 

"Ephram! Ephram Ephram Ephram!" She said, slapping the bed with her free hand.

"Amy, calm down, you're okay. We'll get through this together," Ephram said, trying to sooth his wife.

"Together?! I'm the one having the baby! I'M THE ONE IN PAIN!" she screamed. Ephram opened his mouth to mention his hand- which was completely white- but then decided against it and instead just pushed another strand of hair off of her face.

Amy breathed a sigh of relief, savoring the quick moments in between contractions, "Is it almost over?" she asked, exasperated.

Ephram smiled and kissed her forehead, "Just hang in there, baby," he said.

Amy smiled weakly, "Baby doesn't work for us, remember?" she said, tryig to sound funny, but her voice was pained.

Ephram smiled, "It does now," he said, kissing her forehead again. They smiled at eachother, and then Amy broke, "Oh, oh God," she said, gripping Ephram's hand tighter as another contraction came on.

* * *

Hannah was leaning against Bright with her head on his shoulder; they had been there for five hours, meaning Amy was six hours into labor; half way there. Hannah wanted to fall asleep. "Bright, what time is it?" she whispered. 

Bright lifted up his wrist to see his watch, "Uh, it's about two thirty," Bright said.

Hannah sat up and rubbed her eyes. It was only two thirty in the afternoon and she was already falling asleep. The Abbotts, Dr. Brown, and Delia (whom Dr. Brown had just picked up from a friend's house an hour ago) were anxiously waiting, but were very bored and tired, too. Rose was reading a decorating magazine, Delia was using her cell phone (probably text messaging) and the doctors were just watching the weather report on the TV.

Although Hannah was excitedly happy for Amy and Ephram, she couldn't help but feel a little out of place. Everyone waiting for the baby were family, and waiting for their new title; the Abbotts and Dr. Brown would be grandparents, Bright would be an uncle, and Delia would be an aunt. But Hannah would still be just Hannah. Hannah was a little upset, but got over it, as they all heard an ear piercing scream from Amy yet again.

* * *

"EPHRAM BROWN! I'm going to KILL YOU for doing this to me!" Amy roared, obviously in a lot of pain. 

Ephram didn't protest; one because that would just make her more mad and two because Ephram could tell that she was in an awful lot of pain even with the few medications they had given to her throughout the labor. He was so tired, and didn't even know what time it was.

So, he just pushed her hair from her forehead with his free hand (he was sure the other one was broken by now) and said, "You're almost there, Ames, just hang in there. It's been twelve and a half hours so the baby should be coming soo-" but he didn't get to finish as Amy screamed louder again.

"Its crowning! Amy, give me another big push!" Dr. Gunderson said. Amy pushed and screamed, then took a deep, pained breath.

"Come on Amy, another one, we're almost there," Dr. Gunderson said. Amy pushed again while screaming and then said, "Oh my God!" in pain.

"Amy! We need another push! Come on!" Dr. Gunderson said, trying to encourage her.

"I can't! It hurts too much!" Amy gasped.

"Come on, Amy!" Dr. Gunderson said.

Amy pushed again, and then tears started sliding down her face, "Holy shit, this hurts. Ephram, it hurts! Please make it stop, Ephram! Please!" she begged him.

Ephram's heart broke and he felt so angry that he couldn't take away her pain. "Come on Amy, you can do it. One more push, baby, one more," Ephram said, not knowing what else to do.

Amy put all of her strength into the last push, and screamed bloody murder and so loud that he thought the whole world could hear. She squeezed his hand so hard that he let out a cry too.

Amy gasped in pain, and then everyone was silent. The doctor was moving his hands quickly, and Ephram and Amy were holding their breath. Then, a powerful cry of a newborn baby filled the room.

**mwa ha ha ha haaaaa! cliff hanger! lol, SO, please review, and give me suggestions on a name and sex of the baby, okay? thanx!!!!!!!!! -everwoodieXOXO**


	11. We Would Like You to Meet

**heres chapter 10! yay! well, hope u like it! thanx 4 all the reviews u guys! u guys r the best ever!**

**Chapter 10**

_"We would like you to meet..."_

Hannah was drifting off to sleep, resting against Bright. They had been there for over eleven hours, and she was very very tired from doing absolutely nothing. Then, suddenly, they heard a very loud ear piercing scream along with a cry from a male voice. She jerked upwards, as did the whole waiting room. She glanced nervously around at everyone's faces, "Do you think...?" she asked Bright. He shrugged, so then she looked at Dr. Abbott, "Dr. Abbott?" she said. The to-be-grandparents looked sort of worried, and nervously looked around. Delia had been leaning on her dad, too, and now the teenager was up and awake like Hannah. They didn't hear anything else, so, Hannah just rested her head on Bright's shoulder, and let him stroke her hair, but she was now wide awake.

* * *

Ephram just sat there next to Amy, shocked. He had just heard his baby- his baby! God, how weird it was to say that- cry. Make a sound. A noise. It was alive. It was _real. _Amy was still gripping his hand, both of them waiting, wondering, what their baby was. _Boy or Girl? Boy or Girl?_ Those thoughts kept rushing through Ephram's brain. After what seemed like forever but had only been a couple seconds, the doctor smiled, lifted up her head, and said...

* * *

Amy sat there, gripping Ephram's hand. The pain she had endured for the past twelve hours was the worst pain anyone could ever imagine. And then she heard the baby cry, and her whole world just stopped. It was _there _and _real. _She knew Ephram was thinking the same thing. Now, she was waiting for the doctor to announce the big news. She held her breath and gripped Ephram's hand tightly. Finally, the doctor smiled, lifted up her head, and said...

* * *

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Brown. You have a brand-new, healthy baby girl," the doctor said, holding their daughter up for them to see. _A girl! _Ephram thought excitedly. 

"Oh, Ephram! It's a girl!" Amy said, as they took their baby off to clean her up.

"I know, I know," Ephram said. Tears were spilling from Amy and Ephram's eyes, and they were smiling and laughing and hugging each other.

"A daughter. Ephram, we have a daugher," Amy said. Ephram kissed her long and deep, not being able to express his deep and utter happiness through words. He couldn't believe it. He had a little baby girl.

One of the nurses came back into the room, holding their daughter whom they had wrapped in a pink blanket. "Congratulations," she said with a smile as she handed their baby to Amy. Amy took her carefully in her arms, and held her the proper way, supporting the baby's tiny head. Ephram sat on the bed next to Amy, just staring down at his daughter, hardly being able to believe she was his. Theirs.

"She's so small," Ephram whispered, amazed at the size of the baby.

"Isn't it amazing?" Amy asked. Ephram nodded, and reached out to touch his daughter. He moved his hand slowly, almost afraid. He lightly brushed her cheek with his finger, and he was instantly in love. He loved her more than anything in the world right now. She was his baby, his daughter. She wriggled in Amy's arms, and Amy rocked her gently. "She is so beautiful," Amy whispered.

"Yeah," Ephram whispered back. Then he paused, "Can I hold her?" Ephram asked her.

Amy smiled wide, "Of course, Daddy," she said, holding their daughter out to him.

He held out his arms and Amy placed their daughter in his hands. He held her correctly; it almost came naturally somehow. She was so small and light and beautiful. Her tiny body was so fragile and soft. Her eyes were closed and she looked so...helpless. Ephram was hit by so many different emotions that he couldn't decifer them all. "Hey, baby girl, I'm your daddy," Ephram said, tickling her chin.

"And I'm your mommy," Amy piped in. Amy rested her head on Ephram's shoulder, and they just sat there, staring at their beautiful child.

Holding her in his arms, he couldn't even begin to imagine how Madison could have given their son away. Even though he understood why, he just didn't know how Madison could hold her baby in her arms after carrying him around for nine months...and just give him away. He wouldn't have. He would have done anything. _But, _he thought, _then I wouldn't have Amy or this beautiful baby girl. I guess it really did work out for the best _he thought to himself.

"So, what do we name her?" Amy asked, interrupting Ephram's thoughts. They had briefly talked about a couple of names for both a boy and a girl, but they didn't decide on anything since they thought that they were going to have more time.

"Well," Ephram started, "If you wouldn't mind, I would really like it if her middle name could be Julia," Ephram said with a lump in his throat. He always got sad when he mentioned his mom.

"Of course, Ephram," Amy said, kissing his shoulder, "that sounds perfect."

Ephram nodded, "And a first name?" he asked her.

Amy say up in the bed, "Well, I've actually given some thought to that, too," Amy said. She put on a serious face, "I know that it's June, but, I would really like to name her April, after that thirteen year old girl on the news," Amy said, fighting back tears, "I want to give her another chance to live with a good family and have a father who will never ever hurt her," Amy said, tears spilling over and onto her face.

Ephram smiled, "I love you so much, Amy. April is a beautiful name, and I love you for naming her after that girl." Then he looked at April, "I promise that I will never ever hurt you and will always love you and protect you no matter what," Ephram whispered, kissing his daughter on the forehead.

"I love you, April Julia Brown," Amy said, kissing April on the forehead as well.

_April, _Ephram thought to himself, _I like it. _Right then and there, he fell in love with the name and thought it was the most beautiful name in the world.

"I'm sorry, but we need to give Mom feeding lessons, so Dad, now might be a good time to go tell the family," the nurse said. Ephram nodded and reluctantly handed April back to Amy. He wanted to hold her forever and ever and never let go. He kissed Amy, then April, and then left the hospital room to go tell everyone the wonderful news.

* * *

Hannah was drifting off to sleep again. She still had a feeling that the scream was Amy and the yell was Ephram, meaning that the baby might be born, but she became tired again. She was just about to close her eyes again, when she saw Ephram walk into the waiting room. Immediately, her, Bright, the Abbotts, Dr. Brown and Delia jumped up. Ephram looked extremely tired, and his hair was all messy. But he was smiling like she had never seen him smile before. 

"Ephram, are you a daddy?" Hannah asked him. Ephram kept smiling and nodded.

"Congratulations," Dr. Brown said, hugging his son, who was now a father.

"Thanks, Dad," Ephram said.

"So, is it a boy or a girl?" Dr. Abbott asked him.

Ephram smiled, "Amy wants to wait so that we can tell you together," Ephram said.

"Well, when can we see Amy? How is she?" Rose asked worriedly.

"Well, she's tired. _Very_ tired," Ephram said wearily, trying to make a point that he was very tired,too, "I'm not sure when you can see her and A- the baby," Ephram said, quickly catching himself into not saying April.

"Well, please let us know as soon as you can, okay?" Dr. Abbott said, obviously worried about his daughter.

"Yeah, I promise," Ephram said. Ephram started to leave when he heard a voice behind him,

"Ephram!" Delia said, hurrying over to him. He turned around and she hugged him, "Congratulations," she whispered, into his shirt.

Ephram smiled and hugged his little sister, "Thanks," he said.

"It's a girl, isn't it?" she whispered in a very very low voice.

Ephram was shocked. Still holding onto her, he pulled back and said, "What?" he asked, trying not to give away that it was indeed a girl.

Delia smiled, "I just know. As soon as I saw your face, some how I knew," she said.

There was no use in trying to lie to Delia. She was too good. And, she was Delia, and had been like that forever, "Promise not to tell anyone?" Ephram asked, holding out his pinky.

Delia smiled; they always pinky promised each other when they were little- you could not break the pinky promise. "Promise," she said, lacing her pinky onto his.

Ephram kissed his little sister on the head, and then went back to Amy's room.

* * *

When Ephram walked in, Amy was done feeding April and was holding her on the bed. 

"Hey, girls," Ephram said, kissing Amy, then April, then sitting on the bed next to Amy. Amy was smiling, just staring at April, "Whatcha thinking?" Ephram whispered in Amy's ear.

"I'm a mom. And you're a dad," Amy said softly.

Ephram smiled and kissed the side of her head, "Yeah, I know," Ephram said.

"April," Amy cooed softly, in a trancelike voice. April wriggled in Amy's arms at the sound of her name; as if she knew April was her. "Look, Ephram, she has your eyes," Amy said, looking at April's soft blue eyes.

"Yeah, and that hair must be from you, but it's so blonde that it's almost white!" Ephram said.

"I know! No one from my side of the family has hair that blonde. She'll probably grow out of it," Amy said.

"Yeah. Or, maybe it'll stay, and she'll start her own trend. Like, years from now, when her children's children have kids, they'll be like, 'Oh! That white-blonde hair must have been from my grandma April'," Ephram said, making Amy laugh.

"Yeah, I hope she doesn't grow out of it, because it's so pretty, especially with her blue eyes," Amy said.

Just then, there was a knock on the door, and then a nurse's head popped in, "Mr. and Mrs. Brown, your family is asking to see you now," the nurse said.

"Send them in," Ephram said. The nurse's head popped out, and about ten seconds later, all of them walked in, including Hannah.

"Ha! I _told _you it was going to be a girl!" Bright said to Hannah, noticing the pink blanket.

Hannah ignored him, "Oh, Amy! Congratulations!" she said.

Amy smiled, "Thanks, Hans." Everyone congratulated them and the usual stuff, and then Dr. Abbott said, "So? I assume you are planning to name her. Have you chosen one yet?"

"Actually, yeah, we have," Ephram said, looking at Amy.

"Everyone," Amy started, "we would like you to meet April Julia Brown," Amy said.

"Oh! Amy! Ephram! What an adorable name!" Hannah squealed.

"Yeah. Thank you for giving her Julia as a middle name," Dr. Brown said sincerely and smiling wide.

"It was Ephram's idea," Amy said. Ephram nodded at his dad, "But, that's not the only person we named her after," Ephram said.

Amy nodded, "Right. April is named after three people," Amy said, "Julia, obviously, is for Ephram's mom," she said, "and April is for two people, actually. My mom was born in April, so it's half for her," Amy said, smiling at her mother.

"Oh, Amy, thank you," Rose said with a smile on her face.

Amy smiled back, "You're welcome," then her smile faded, "And, April is also for a beautiful thirteen-year-old girl who never got a chance to live her life to the fullest," Amy said, her voice shaking and cracking at the end.

Ephram kissed the top of her head, and rubbed her back. She wiped a single tear from her face, and then Ephram said, "Here, I'll hold her so your family can hug you and stuff."

Amy nodded and handed April to Ephram, "Oh, Ephram! Remember?" Amy said, nodding her head towards Hannah.

"Oh! Right," Ephram said, as he held April, "Hannah, Amy and I would like to ask you something," he said.

"Um, okay," Hannah said.

"Hannah, you are my best friend in the whole world, and you're more like family than a friend to me. I think everyone else agrees with me," Amy said, gesturing to her whole family.

"Aw, thank you, Ames," Hannah said, smiling.

"That's why we would like to know, if you would please be April's godmother," Ephram said.

Hannah's smiling face quickly turned to a surprised face, "What? I-I mean...really?" Hannah asked.

Amy nodded, "You don't have to mother her or anything, but just some little things like convincing us that she will not be able to survive without the hundred dollar shoes, bring her to movies I won't let her see, stuff like that," Amy said, smiling.

"I-I, of course!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Thank you so much, Hannah," Ephram said.

"Ohh!" Hannah said, trying not to cry, and hugging Amy. Amy was smiling and clinging to her friend, who was now like part of the family.

Everyone was fauning over April and Amy and Ephram, and then April decided that she didn't like all this commotion, so she started to cry.

"Shhh..." Ephram said in a hushed voice, rocking his daughter to stop her from fussing. April slowly stopped crying, and drifted off to sleep in her father's arms.

"Guys, maybe we should leave and let Amy, Ephram and April get some rest," Rose said. No one wanted to leave, especially the new grandfathers, but Rose pushed them out, gave her love to her daughter and son-in-law, and then they finally left.

Then, one of the nurses walked in, "Congratulations, she's so beautiful," the nurse said with a smile.

"She's perfect," Amy and Ephram whispered together, and then smiling because they didn't mean to.

"Well, I got the mother's signature, but I need the father's," the nurse said, holding out the birth certificate.

"Right," Ephram said, handing April to Amy and taking the birth certificate from the nurse. He got up from the bed and sat down at the small table. He read the birth certificate to himself; Name: April Julia Brown, Date of Birth: June fourteenth, two-thousand and nine, Weight: Five pounds and fourteen ounces, Length: 18 inches two centimeters Mother: Amy Nicole Brown, Father:... Ephram picked up the pen and signed his name on the empty line. Then, he got back up and handed the birth certificate to the nurse,

"Thank you, Mr. Brown. We'll take little, um, April Julia to the nursey soon," the nurse said, looking at the birth certificate.

"Okay, thank you," Ephram said, sitting back on the bed. He kissed Amy on the side of her head, "I love you so much, Mom," he said.

"Love you too, Dad," Amy said, rocking their child, whispering, "I love you, baby girl. I love you..."

**so...u like? i thought that Julia should be in the name somewhere, but SO many ppl on fanficiton named Ephram and Amy's baby girl Julia, so i decided on April. pleez review and then i'll post chapter 11! and don't worry; Nina will b in the next chapter! I haven't forgotten about her! -everwoodieXOXO **


	12. Nina and Sam meet April

**ok, thanx 4 all the reviews...again! u no who u r, so i wont say names, lol. sry bout this chapter, its not that great. its mainly jsut a default chapter...i just wanted to get Nina (and Sam) in there somewhere. anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

_Nina and Sam meet April_

Ephram was in the car on his way to the apartment. It was the day after April had been born, and Amy said that she was starving and hated the hospital food. So, she sent Ephram home to go and sneak her in some "real food." Nina had called him when he was at the hospital and said that she was so, so sorry that she wasn't at the hospital when April was born, but that she had to stay at the baby shower and Sam would not be dragged to the hospital, and he probably wouldn't stay until nine p.m., which was about the time that April was born. She had also told him that everyone at the baby shower decided to open the gifts and get April's room ready for her. Ephram was very grateful for that.

At home, he threw his keys on the table and considered going into April's room...but then stopped. He wanted him and Amy (and April too, as a matter of fact) to see it together. So, he took out two slices of leftover pizza from two nights ago, wrapped them in tin foil and put it in a plastic bag. Then, he grabbed a small jacket since he needed something to hide it in, even though it was like seventy five degrees out. Then, he got back into his car and left to go back to the hospital to sneak in pizza for his crazy wife.

* * *

"Food!" Amy yelled as soon as Ephram walked through her door. 

"Yes, Amy, you're welcome, and it's great to see you, too," Ephram said, as Amy grabbed the pizza out of his hands. She ate it so fast that Ephram laughed and said, "Jeez, have you never seen food before?"

Amy ignored his comment and continued to eat. After the first slice, she handed Ephram the second one, "Save for later," she commanded.

Ephram laughed, put the pizza back in his coat, which was on a chair, and then leaned down and placed his lips gently on her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Thank you," Ephram whispered when he pulled away.

"For what?" Amy whispered back.

"For giving me a beautiful baby girl," Ephram said, lightly brushing her lips with his.

"Well, then you're welcome," she said, smiling, and pulling his face to hers again. Just then, there was a knock on the door, and Ephram and Amy broke apart as a nurse came in wheeling in a casket containing a crying April.

"I'm sorry, but she woke up and started crying. She doesn't need a change and she won't stop crying, so she might be hungry," the nurse explained.

Amy nodded and held out her arms, "Hand her over," Amy said, and the nurse placed April in Amy's arms, and left. "Shh..." Amy murmured as she rocked April. She stopped crying almost immediately and then just whimpered. "It's okay, Mommy's here," Amy cooed. With that, April closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"I guess she just wanted her mommy," Ephram said.

"Yeah," Amy said, still rocking April.

"Um, excuse me? Mr. and Mrs. Brown?" came a voice from the door. Ephram and Amy looked up and saw a nurse peeking her head in.

"Yeah?" Ephram asked.

"Um, you have a visitor. A Mrs. Nina Brown and a Sam Brown," the nurse said.

"They can come in," Amy said.

The nurse left, and in walked Nina and Sam. "Ephram! Oh, congratulations!" Nina said, hurrying over to hug her step son.

"Thanks, Nina," Ephram said. Ephram and Delia didn't call Nina Mom, just becuase no one could replace Julia. And, they had grown the habit of calling her Nina, so Nina didn't mind at all.

"Oh, Amy, congratulations! Oh, she's so beautiful," Nina said, looking at April.

Amy and Eprham beamed, "Thank you, Nina," Amy said, smiling, and then looking down at April.

"What's her name again?" Eleven-year-old (to be twelve-year-old) Sam asked.

"April Julia Brown," Ephram said, smiling down at his younger half brother.

"But it's June," Sam said, confused.

"Yeah, but we like to be rebels, right Eph?" Amy said, smiling. Ephram laughed and so did Nina, and Sam just looked uncomfortable.

"Mom, can we go now?" Sam whined.

"Shh. This is your niece, Sam. You're April's uncle," Nina explained to her son.

Then, Sam's face lit up, "Really? Cool!" Sam said, hurrying over to look at April.

"Nina, would you like to hold April?" Amy asked her, "You'd be the first one besides me and Ephram, and the nurses and doctors, of course, but they don't count," Amy added.

Nina smiled wide, "Of course I want to, Amy," Nina said. Amy gently placed April into Nina's arms, who held her perfectly.

"Hey, baby April. I'm your Grandma Nina," Nina said. Then she chuckled, "Grandma. Now that'll take some time getting used to," she said with a laugh.

"I know what you mean. I'm still getting used to the name Dad," Ephram said.

"That's how it was for me with Sam. But you'll get used to it, don't worry. Soon, when you hear someone call out 'Dad,' you're going to turn around on instinct. You too, Amy," Nina said.

Amy and Ephram smiled, "Thanks, Neen. Yeah, but sooner or later, we'll know April's voice. At least I will, anyway. Who knows about Ephram," Amy teased.

"Hey! I'll know April's voice form a mile away," Ephram said defending himself.

"I know, I know. April's lucky to have you as a father," Amy said.

Ephram smiled, "She's even luckier to have you as a mother," he said, leaning down to kiss her.

"Oh! You two will make great parents! I can see it now..." Nina said, switching April to her other arm.

"Yeah, Ephram will be shooing boys away from the door with a baseball bat," Amy said.

"Yes I will, and I will have to do it constantly, because April will be so beautiful and smart and amazing...just like her mother," Ephram said.

"She will be all that and more," Amy said looking at her daughter, who was peacefully sleeping in the arms of her Grandmother.

**so, how was it? kk, some things i wanna no; should i go on w/life w/April, or should i do one of those like 'thirteen years later' things. dunno yet, so please give me some suggestions! hurry and review or give me suggestions! thanx!**


End file.
